He is dying
So one day I was playing roblox Super Simon says, in my friends VIP server. We were having but then this one account, (flamingamin780) joined. I asked, “who's he?” My friend replied “I'm not sure. I thought you knew." then the random user started repeating the same three words, "he is dying." then soon left. I typed, “Duuude! What was that?” He never answered. The next day at school my friend wasn't there. When I went to his house after school, there was my friend hanging. Once I went inside the same he is dying was painted in black everywhere. Then when i went home and got on roblox the same person joined and said “he is dying. They will too. Would you like to join them?” And left. I was so scared. I thought there was something wrong with me. The next morning I hung out with my other friends (yoiselyaise123, BurrytheFurryFox, starpower780, lilmymy201, and BOB_331) We played natural disaster survival, and a new user appeared and said, “you will suffer.” I was terrified. The next day at school neither of them were there. I was confused and thought, “WHAT? HOW!” then after school went to their houses. Once again he is dying was painted on the walls inside and BOB was stabbed laying on the floor, burry was hanging on the roof, yois was hammered with flesh torn off on the wall, mymy was burned to a deep ugly black, and stars head was ripped off. While I was at stars house, I heard behind me I heard footsteps. I heard faintly, “he is dying”. I screamed and ran for my life. Once I was at my house, I locked the door. I went to my room. It was dark, and cold. I was scared so badly. The next day at school almost nobody was there. I kept hearing whispers of people saying, “dude did you hear?” and, “don’t play roblox this time!” I was scared to hell. Then at my house it was all messed up. I looked up and I saw my friends all hanging off the roof. They had tape on their mouths. The walls had words painted on them in which looked like blood. the walls read: "he is dying." and "Your next." on another. I was so scared. I checked each of my friends heart and breath. Nothing. Before I could look around, a knife flew right passed me. I looked around. "Nothing behind me." I mumbled under my breath. I then ran upstairs checked everything on roblox. My account was hacked. EVERYWHERE it said on my bedroom walls, "HE WAS DYING." Once I reached my friends list, it took me to the Account Terminated page. Then the reason for the ban was, HE WAS DYING. Then I noticed. “This person has been haunting everyone at school....I’ll be surprised if anyone is still there." I then took a long walk and sighed. I thought, “is this a dream?" At least.... I hoped it was.... The next morning I didn’t see anyone at school. Including teachers. All I saw was shadows from a person with one red glowing eye. I went home to find out my PARENTS were hanging. I was crying so hard. I played some roblox. The whole thing was hacked. Every where I went was either red, or people hanging. Then I saw him. Behind me. It was...my old friend. His name was......Joaquin. He has gone crazy. But then I remembered. Hasn’t he died? He charged at me. I dodged and he disappeared in the shadows. I was almost dead. I could feel my sins crawling up my back. The next day my school was burnt down. I was scared to death. In roblox I went to play some games. The only person online in the WHOLE game was....flamingamin780. He followed me every where I went. I was scared finally, when he stopped he just left... I don’t know what happened but it was weird. Category:Example Category:Bad Example